Life was never meant to be easy
by MairaBelikov14
Summary: Unexpectedly Rose has a blood-related sister whom her mother had kept a secret from her, suddenly Rose's sister along with two other girls were ask to transfer to St. Vladimir, who are they?You got to read to find out *change summary and username :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey guys! Obviously you can see that I've deleted the previous chapters, in this re-written version I change a lot of plot. I went back to Zhandra's previous school since i didn't mention her friends there i had included them in this rewritten version. And another major change is Zhandra, I change her personality a bit, she's actualy reckless and wild like Marya and Rose but she knows when to shut up. So i do hope you guys enjoy this version better! :D Read and Review! Tell me if its good or bad please**

-** Maira**

**Disclaimer : Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

My name is Alexandra Marie Hathaway, well I'm better known as Zhandra Hathaway. Well obviously I'm the daughter of Janine Hathaway better known as THE Guardian Hathaway. Well known guardian in the dhampir world. You might ask Dhampir? What's that? Well to put it short. Dhampirs are half human half vampire, there are the ideal guardians to the Moroi, a full fledged vampire. And you might ask protect from what? Well there's another race of vampire called 'Strigoi' there are sick evil immortal vampires.

Well if you haven't figure out until now, I'm a dhampir. But I'm not just any ordinary dhampir girl, I'm a half-guardian to Seraphina Amelia Ivashkov alongside my partner in crime Marya Natalya Belikov, who is also a half-guardian. Why half-guardian? Well that's because both me and Marya are still novices, but since both of us surpassed our senior novices, we have been assigned to Seraphina well she herself had requested us to be her sanctioned guardian. Due to certain 'events' we were given our promise mark but since we haven't graduated yet, the school decided to only give us half of our promise mark. I mean seriously? A mark doesn't mean anything.

Well truthfully there aren't much differences between a half- guardian and a full fledged guardian besides not going to school that is. Both me and Marya were given our own stake—and a gun of course—with other guardians necessities. So back to my current utterly bullshit life. One day during any single boring day, I was called into the headmistress office—and by the way I go to the academy in Serbia—without both Marya and Seraphina accompanying me. Surprisingly when I got to the office, I was not only being face by the headmistress but also face by my absent mother, the one and only Janine Hathaway.

"Well well well, what did I do to finally get you to visit me_ mother_?" I spat at her. Headmistress Oksana motion be to sit on one of the chair, I obeyed her—relucantly—

"Ms. Hathaway…From what I've heard, you were already informed of your to transfer to St. Vladimir next week?"

"Yeap," I popped the 'p' "Me, Marya and Seraphina are going to be transferred there due to Marya's recklessness, we're going to St. Vlad since Marya's brother is working there,"

"Not only because of that," My mother finally spoke "Its because the three of you are a special kind of student—"

"Because we were given our mark early bla bla bla…heard it thousandth of times already," I said, earning a glare from both the headmistress and my mother "So could we cut to the chase? You wouldn't be here if it weren't for something important," I motion to my mother.

"Please don't make me regret this," I rose an eyebrow "Zhandra, you have a sister," Of thousand of things I thought the things that would come out from my mother's mouth I never expected her to say that. I swear my mouth just drop to the floor.

"What the fuck? You mean a blood-related sister?" I ask, my mother was clearly astonish by my use of vocabularly.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Headmistress Oksana said, retreating from the room.

"So what's next? Are you going to tell me my father's a sleazebag?" I ask rosing from my seat "And who is this sister you're talking about? How could you keep that away from me for fifteen fucking years!"

"Your father and I thought it would be best for the both of you—"

"So why now? Why did you decided to tell me now? What kind of mother keep this kind of thing away from her own child" Well if you haven't figure it out yet, I resented my mother. She had let the academy raised me, I've spend most of my life in this shithole place! I know she's busy with her guardian duty but couldn't she at least sent a letter at least? And now, she suddenly decided to show her face and announce that I have a sister.

She didn't speak for a moment and I sighed "You could have just told me, I've live my life thinking that I was your only child, that's not fair mother,"

"Do you want to see her?"

"So you do know where she is?" I ask and she nodded hesitantly

"Her name is Rosemarie Hathaway—"

"Rosemarie Hath—what? You mean the Rose Hathaway that ran out of school with Vasalissa Dragormir, the last dragormir,"

"Yes, that Rose Hathaway, I'm taking you to St. Vladimir today…to meet her," Looks like Janine Hathaway brought two troublemakers to the world, how Ironic.

"What about Marya and Seraphina?" I ask, slumping back to my uncomfortable seat, seriously I think Ms. Oksana need some to donate this furniture to the poor and buy a new one.

"They will be transferring to St. Vladimir this week, but you're going to transfer today," She said in her I'm-not-taking-a-no-as-an-answer tone. I rolled my eyes mentally at her.

"Well sound good to me, so I'll go to my room and get my stuff,"

"Your stuff is in the van already,"

"I need to say farewell to my friends," She rolled her eyes "I have other friends beside Marya and Seraphina too you know—umm wait, you don't know since you've been absent in most of my life," I said the last part before going out from the room

"I give you two hours!" She shouted, But I'll make it more than two hours I said mentally to myself. I went towards the cafeteria, making my way to my usual seat with—of course—marya, Seraphina and my other friends, Damien, Jackson, Stephen, Zoey, Christie and Rosalie.

"Hey," they all said to me

I just smile at them and sat in between Marya and Seraphina who look at me sympathetically—well Seraphina to be exact, Marya was just smirking at me—

"Let me guess, you guys heard the news already?" they all nodded in unison

"Oh god Zhandra, I'm so going to miss you're fights with Marya," Damien said, grinning mockily at me.

"Yeah me too" Zoey said "its bad enough the three of you are going to transfer its even worse that you're transferring today Z,"

"Can't help it, My mother herself is the one who's going to drag me to St. Vladimir,"

I swear Marya just chocked on her food "Your mother? Wow, what did you do to get that pleasure?" she said sarcastically.

"Probably because she just told me I got a sister,"

"WHAT?" They all yelled attracting eyes on our table

"Sister? Who's she?" Stephen ask, his arm drapping lazily on Rosalie's shoulder—both of them are seeing each other—

"The one and only Rosemarie Hathaway," Damien and Jackson was sitting across of and unfortunately I had announced it when they were drinking. Making them splutter it all over me. I swear I smell like orange.

"Geez guys, you're making me smell like an orange now,"

"Who asked you to announce it when they were drinking," Seraphina said

"Well Thanks a lot S," I said sarcastically.

"You mean THE Rose Hathaway that ran off from St. Vladimir two years ago with THE Last Dragormir, Vasalissa Dragormir?" Jackson ask, I just nodded and his mouth went wider if possible "Wow, that's sick, She made a huge fuss when she escape from the School,"

"Well I heard they had caught her," Rosalie said "Marya's brother lead the mission,"

"The one and only Dimitri Belikov, that's not a surprise, he's a god somehow I wonder if Marya and him are really related," Stephen commented.

Marya hit him on the shoulder "I am in fact related to the 'god', you're just jealous you're not related to him," She took Stephen's break stick and chomp on it.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're even a girl," Damien commented, which made all of us burst out laughing, well except for Marya of course.

"Well if I wasn't a girl we wouldn't have dated you know," Her comment made Damien speechless, Marya and Damien had dated once but it didn't work out because they think they're better of as friends. "So Z what are you going to do with your admire boy over there?" I turned around and saw Tyler, he was with his sleazebag of friends, but he saw me and smile. So I just smile back, I hope I don't look guilty.

"Hot guy watching you and from what I can tell, he's coming over," Christie said. Please please no, I can't deal with him now. Tyler had admire me for god knows how long, but I couldn't open up to any guy since that 'thing' happen. Before I knew it, I could hear steps walking over to our table. From the looks the guys were giving me, I'm sure it was Tyler.

"Hey Z," Relucantly, I turned around and face

"Umm..Hi T?" instead of the usual 'Hi' I made it sound like a question

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I turned back to my friends, and they were giving me the go-ahead-don't-worry-about-us stare.

"Ok…sure," I said hesitantly, I rose from my seat and followed him out well not before giving each one of my friend a death glare. Tyler brought me out to my favourite place in the entire school ground. It was the school garden, complete with benches. He ushered me on one of the benches


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hot guy watching you and from what I can tell, he's coming over," Christie said. Please please no, I can't deal with him now. Tyler had admire me for god knows how long, but I couldn't open up to any guy since that 'thing' happen. Before I knew it, I could hear steps walking over to our table. From the looks the guys were giving me, I'm sure it was Tyler._

_"Hey Z," Relucantly, I turned around and face_

_"Umm..Hi T?" instead of the usual 'Hi' I made it sound like a question_

_"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I turned back to my friends, and they were giving me the go-ahead-don't-worry-about-us stare._

_"Ok…sure," I said hesitantly, I rose from my seat and followed him out well not before giving each one of my friend a death glare. Tyler brought me out to my favourite place in the entire school ground. It was the school garden, complete with benches. He ushered me on one of the benches_

"So…" I said as soon as he decided to seat next to me "What do you want to talk about?"

"I heard you were going to transfer to St. Vladimir today and well…I just want to say I'm going to miss you," Wow, I didn't expect that.

"Well, I'm going to miss you too…All of you, _even_ Ms. Oksana," he laughed and held my hand in his "And T…I'm sorry, I'm just sorry I couldn't return your feelings, I wish I could but I can't…and you know why," Shit, I think tears are threatening to spill from my eyes.

"I understand, Love can't be forced and I know, you still love him but could you do me one favour?"

"Sure…anything T, well except for well you know what," A smile crept on his lips

"I wouldn't force you to doing that with me Z,"

"So what do you want?"

"Umm…I'm just wondering, can I kiss you? I mean as a friend," Ok, that was weird, I dare myself to glance at him, all I could see in his eyes were adoration and love. I just nodded, he cup my cheeks in his hand, and brought his lips to mine, into a soft kiss filled with love. At that time, it was only us. He lean away and kiss the top of my forehead.

"Thank you," he whisper softly, enveloping me in his embrace "Promise me you'll keep in touch,"

"Of course I will! I know how boring this school will be without me and Marya's continous rants," He laugh, we started making small talks, remembering the continous chaos that obviously was caused by me and Marya.

"Somehow I'm sorry for S. I don't know how she's handle being with you and M," I nudged him on the shoulder

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said sarcastically.

"Somehow I also wonder how I could stand with of them," Seraphina's voice suddenly spoke that made both me and Tyler jump from our seat.

"Geez S, do you have to scare the shit out of us?" Tyler ask

"You two should have seen your faces! Classic!" Stephen laugh out loud with Marya beside him. I wink at Tyler and he smirk, I pull Marya by her wrist while Tyler did the same to Stephen, making them fall on their butt.

"And you two should have seen your faces, I swear I could make millions with yours," The others join us on the ground, staring at nothing.

"I'm so going to miss this," Christie said suddenly after a comfortable silence.

"Yeah me too. The consant yelling M and Z get and let not forget fans running after S,"

"Oh Zo, you're going to make me cry," I said faking sobs. The nine of us were together since we were squirts, it never occur to us that we would be separated like this.

"Alexhandra Marie Hathaway!" One of the school guardian came towards our group "Guardian Hathaway had ask me to get to you, you're van will be leaving in 10 minutes,"

"Bullpoopie!" All of us turned to Zoey and burst out laughing our asses off at Zoey who's trying to cuss without cussing—if you know what I mean—

"Zo, you won't be struck by lightning if you cuss," Damien said, trying really hard not to laugh. "and is 'bullpoopie' even a word?"

"Its my word," Zoey said, glaring at all of us **(If you guys haven't notice, I got it from HoN and btw I love that series)**

We went to the front gate together, laughing all the way there. But soon the laughter turn to tears and sobs "Oh Z, don't forget about us,"

"I won't C…I'll keep in touch and If you all can visit us sometime," Rosalie and Christie attack me, hugging me so tightly that I swear I can't breath. Next, I turn to Damien who was trying so hard not to burst into tears.

"And you too D, I won't ever forget about you, you're the best kind of bro anyone can ask for!" He let out a tear and attack me "D, can't breath," he let go reluctantly and kiss my forehead. Next I turn to Jackson who was grinning

"Oh Z, the school won't be the same without you,"

"I know," I smirked cockily, he lean down and kiss my cheek. "Stephan, it won't hurt to cry you know" He let out a chuckle and hug me.

"I'm so going to miss your snarkiness Z,"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure my snarkiness will keep in touch," He smile and kiss me on my right cheek.

"Tyler, I'm so going to miss you a lot," He peck me on my lips, unnoticeable to the others who were trying so hard not to cry, well was trying to hard to. When Tyler had me in his embrace I let out a few tears and he wipe it with his thumb.

I lean away from him and walk towards Marya and Seraphina "I don't think you two need a hug, I'll see you in five days," Marya smirk and hit me on the shoulder playfully.

"Zhandra, are you ready? We're leaving," My mother's head popped out from the driver's window, I growled at her, which made my friends laugh.

"Hey Guardian Blake, could you help me take a picture of me and my friends?" He just nodded and I handed him my camera. The ten of us posed as the camera flash. "I'll send you guys the pictures when I get back, I love you guys a lot!" We group hug then I went inside the van.

We exited the gate, I look back at my old Academy, Goodbye St. Basil and Hello to St. Vladimir. The journey to St. Vladimir was faster than I thought. Before I know it we were already in the parking lot at St. Vladimir. A woman with pixie hair was waiting for me and my mother on the front gate.

"Welcome to St. Vladimir, My name is Alberta Petrov, I'm the High guardian in this school, I presume you're Alezhandra Hathaway," She offer her hand and I shook it.

"Zhandra, call me Zhandra,"

"Zhandra," Guardian Petrov nodded "Guardian Hathaway," she nodded to my mother, they brought me to the headmistress room straight away, and gosh, she's oder than Ms. Oksana.

"Well hello, I suppose you're Alexandra Hathaway, I'm headmistress Kirova the—"

"Headmistress of St Vladimir," I cut in just to annoy her. And I just did, she scowled at me as she went through some papers.

"It seems like you're one of the half-guardian that people has been talking about, and from what I heard your partner and charge will be transferring here this week," I nodded, I so do not like her already

"Yeah, I came here early because my mother want me to meet my sister" I shrugged

"Your sister?" Headmistress Kirova perked up

"My sister…Rosemarie Hathaway, I thought you would have known," I said mocking her

"Zhandra!" My mother yell knowing what I was trying to do

"Get we get the whole meeting over with?" I scowled at her,

"Another troublemaker," I heard Alberta muttered under her breath that wasn't meant anyone to hear but I did heard it!

"Not actually guardian Petrov, I'm sure I have better self-control than my sister," She just shook her head in disbelief as she lead me and my mother to the guardian's meeting room.

"I'll go get Rose,"

"You do that Guardian Petrov!" I cheered on.

"Alexandra Marie Hathaway!" My mother stood across me as soon as Alberta was out of the room.

"Wow, Since you're saying my full name, I'm sure you going to get on with your lectures which I would most probably not listen to," I smile innocently at her which made her more angrier wait that was an understatement. I mean furious! She's so fucking furious with me!

"Zhandra, I would not tolerate with your childish bickering, I know you're still angry with the fact that I didn't tell you about your sister—"

"I know mother, I'll try to act more responsible from now on…for your own sake," I snorted at the last part. She was starting to annoy me, good thing the door open and Alberta went in with a dhampir girl who has the same eye and hair as me—obviously she was my long lost biological sister, oh joy.

"Well hello mother," Rose said with pure venom when she saw my—I mean our—mother. When her eyes laid on me, her features turn confused.

"Well, hello Sis, I'm so glad I get to finally meet you," I said sarcastically, my mother glare at me but I ignore her, I extended a hand at Rose and she just stare at it. If looks could kill, I thought mentally.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She ask her eyes never left me, if she was a guy, I would say she was checking me out.

"Well maybe, our _dearest_ mother could explain to you," I was glad Alberta had left the room, I know she couldn't handle the wrath of three Hathaways.

Both me and Rose turned to Janine, who had her hands in her auburn hair "For the thousandth time, both me and your father thought it would be best if you two don't know about each other,"

"But why tell us now?" Rose had ask the same question I did earlier, and the result was the same. Janine Hathaway has been rendered speechless yet again! "So are you going to leave her here? Just like you left me?"

"She was already schedule to transfer here next week with her partner and charge, I only brought her here earlier so you two could get to know each other," and so we could devise a plan to torture you for the things you did to us, I added mentally in my mind.

"So what? You only come here to left her off and what? You're going back to Nepal?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway! I have my duties to fulfill and yes, I'm going back to my job," she yell at us and storm out from the room.

"Well that was fun," I said, sucking on a lollipop I snatch from Marya. She's going to throw a fit if she found out. "and by the way my name is Alexandra Marie Hathaway but I prefer to be called by my Russian nickname 'Zhandra'," I winked at her "Now I know why I got the middle name 'Marie' "

"Seems like it, so are you really my sister?" I snorted

"Of course isn't it obvious by now? Same hair, same eyes, same last name…do you want a DNA test to prove it?" She shrugged, she lead me towards the common having small talk such as 'what's a half-guardian and how did you end up one' All our way, people kept on staring at me.

"Seriously guys? Don't you have better thing to do than stare? I don't think your mothers told you that staring is rude," I called out at one of the group that couldn't seem to take their eyes off of me.

"You going have to get use to it there would most certainly a lot of stares going to happen today," Rose said

"Oh joy," I said, sucking on yet another lollipop, I saw Rose staring at me "You want some?" I offer but she shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey Rose!" both of turned back, knocking our heads together in the process. A guy with red hair and cute freckles came over, both me and Rose rub our temples together "I heard you have a sister and obviously the rumor is true," he stare at me, well now I could say he was checking me out.

"Zhandra Hathaway," I offer a hand and he took it

"Mason. Mason Ashford," He was cute…for a friend "and Rose, aren't you late for your practice with guardian Belikov?"

"Oh shit!" Rose jump "I'll talk with you later," she said to me and run off to god knows where.

"So…" I said towards Mason who was also speechless "show me around?"

He nodded "Sure, you got to meet my friends first," I shrugged and followed him. We met up with another dhampir guy, with black hair and brown hair name Eddie Castille. I don't know why but I'm sure Marya and him will be good friends.

Both of them brought me to a group, which mostly consist of dhampir guys. Well seems like there's a lack of dhampir girls around here. There's Shane, Meredith, Jake and some other guys that I couldn't seem to remember their name.

"Oh shit!" They all mutter when I try to tie my hair

"What?" I ask questioningly at them

"You have a mark?" Shane ask, I cocked an eyebrow then Mason pointed to the back of my neck.

"Oh that…yeah a half-promise mark," I saw the confusion in their features "How about this Alexandra Marie Hathaway and Marya Natalya Belikov sanctioned guardians to Seraphina Amelia Ivashkov? Ring a bell?" I don't want to sound cocky but I know the whole moroi world know about the three of us, we're practically celebrities.

"Don't tell me your THE Alexandra Marie Hathaway partner to THE Marya Natalya Belikov? The girls who got their promise mark when they were 14 years old? THE girls who had face strigois when they were 13?" Meredith said excitedly, I try not to flinch at the last part.

"Well that is my name, so obviously yup!" I popped the 'p' and before I know it, I was bombarded with billions of questions. Which is seriously starting to annoy the hell out of me! Mason sensed my distress had pull me out from the group.

"Thanks Mase," I said, as me, Mason and Eddie went out in the open, I wonder if they have a garden here. This place looks kind of gothic which kind of freak me out a little.

"So where's your partner and charge?" Eddie ask

"They are still back in Russia, both of them will be here somewhere this week and I don't know why but I'm sure you and Marya are going to be great friends," I said and he grin cockily.

"Hey there's Rose," Mason pointed to Rose, who was running on the track with who I recognize as Dimitri Belikov. Marya's brother "Nice pose Rose!" Mason called out.

"Hey Dimka!" I called out, Dimitri perked up and smile at me. Somehow with that distraction, Rose still couldn't manage to get past him. Rose wave at us, then I saw Dimitri said something to her and she just sped off.

"Wow, you know guardian Belikov?"

"Yeah, He's Marya's brother…Marya Belikov," I said and realization spread through their faces. "I use to spend most of my time with Marya, so I got to know Dimitri,"

"Oh that just wow, some student here refer him as a 'god'," I couldn't help but let out a laugh that earn me two pair of confused eyes.

"Back in my school, he was refer as a 'god' too"

"So does that mean Marya is a badass?"

"Hey we won't be half-guardians if we weren't badasses, people back then refer to most of the dhampir in my group badasses" Now, I'm having home-sick. How I wish the guys were here, maybe I could threatened Oksna to let them transfer here. That wouldn't be a bad thing would it.

"Well, would you like to spar? I'm one of the top novice here beside to Rose and Eddie here of course," Mason ask flashing his cocky smirk.

**How was it ? Second chapter I posted today! yay me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! I only get one review for my previous chapter, please review so i know whether its good or bad :/ **

**Dislaimer : Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

_ "Well, would you like to spar? I'm one of the top novice here beside to Rose and Eddie here of course," Mason ask flashing his cocky smirk._

"Love to but maybe next time, I got some things to do, so I'll see you two around?" They nodded and I ran off towards the dhampir dorm, when I got to my room, it seems like they had gotten all my things in here already. Well that was handy, I thought they would have left it back on the front gate and torture me, forcing me to carry ALL of my stuff back to my room. I shrugged the thought off and took my camera and started printing 10 copies of the picture I took with the guys earlier. I took one and paste it on my wall, while I put the other copies in an envelope. I took a piece of paper and started writing.

_Dear guys,_

_I know you miss me already, I sure do right now. Things have been crazy around here. You could not believe the stares I got today! Here's the picture. And let just say we look awesome together, and did I mention I miss you guys like crazy right now? _

_xoxo_

_You know you love me – Z_

I inserted the letter in the envelope and seal it, making my way to the headmistress's office, I knocked on the door and Ms. Kirova look up towards me "May I help you with something Ms. Hathaway?"

"Um…I was wondering where I should leave this off? " I show her the envelope and she seems surprise with my 'politeness'

"You should give it to the dorm matron, be sure to have a stamp stick on it," of course bitch, who wouldn't stick a stamp on a letter. I stare at her as if she just grow five heads "Do you need anything else Ms. Hathaway?" I was about to give her a very smart comment when her phone rang, she answered it while giving me a glare that said ; If you don't have any business with me anymore please leave the room.

I slam the door when I went out, I walk to the dorm matron and handed her the envelope. I could see people running towards the Moroi dorm, _Zhandra, just go back to your dorm and sleep! You do know curiousity kill the cat _My body didn't seem to obey my mind and went to the moroi dorm and there I saw girls crammed outside someone' s room. I went through the crowd and saw Rose soothing a pretty blonde girl who I presume was Vasalissa. Guardians were in the room and so was Ms. Kirova, instinctively I looked around and saw a pool of blood on Vasalissa's bed, A dead fox was on her bed. I scan the area and saw someone at the corner, blending in with the darkness.

Soon the group of girls were ask—well ordered—to go back to their room, I decided to leave the place, not wanting to cause commotion. No wonder had a look of the devil when she answered the phone call earlier. I went through the corridor and bump into someone.

"Geez…watch where you're walking will you!" I shouted, but whoever it was had run away quickly, from the impact I could tell it was a guy. "Well, Thank you for helping me," I said to no one in particular in the darkness "Sucker" I muttered under my breath.

I went back to my room and slumped to my comfortable bed, letting exhaustion take over. I almost jump out from the bed when I took in my surroundings the next morning, I expected to see Seraphina on the other side of the room with Marya who was holding a bucket full of ice, but all I could find was a reflection of me on my mirror, and gosh did I look like shit, My hair was all over the place, then I seem to remember I was in an unknown place and grab my stake, laying on my bedside table. I walk slowly around the room and went to the window, my mouth just drop

"How in the fucking world did I get into St. Vlad?" I shouted suddenly Reality kick in, "Darn it Zhandra! How old are you? How could you forget you just transferred to St. Vlad yesterday!" I place my stake back on the bedside table

The time on my alarm clock shows it was 5.00 pm ugh, still too early, I slump back to my bed, but my eyes just couldn't shut, so reluctantly, I went to my bathroom and dress into black skinny jeans and a checkered purple top. I apply some light make up and went out from the room wearing my converse sneakers. Obviously the school is empty since most students would be in the dorm room: asleep

That was what I thought though, I was surprise to see the gym's light on, I walk closer and hear noises from inside, I enter the gym and found Dimitri practicing staking one of the dummies. He turned around when I enter "You're early, let me guess you woke up this morning thinking you were abducted, that's so typical of you"

"Well good morning to you too Dimka," I said ignoring his comment "I heard from a couple of friends that you mentor my sister,"

That caught his attention, he stop staking and turned towards me "Your sister? You mean Rose Hathaway is your sister?"

"No, I meant your other student" He rolled his eyes at me "Of course dimwit! She's your only student so isn't it obvious she's my sister!" he chuckled "My mother didn't told us because she thought it was for our own 'good'" I snorted at the last part "I wonder how she defines 'good'"

"She must have her own reasons," Dimitri stated matter of factly Gosh, I hate it when his use that kind of tone. There's no way winning when he uses it. "So how's Marya and Seraphina?"

I gave him an Are-you-serious look, he stare at me confused and I just sigh "Let me rephrase your question. Did Marya and Seraphina stay out of trouble? Nope, Seraphina did stay out of trouble but me and Marya didn't so you get your answer,"

He just laugh and continue on practicing his staking, I watch him in awe, his movement were so perfect and exact that it just prove how 'god-like' he is. "From the looks you're giving me, I might say you're checking me out Zhandra," He turned to me with a big smirk plastered on his face

"Wipe that fucking smirk off your face Dimka, or I might do it for you and I'm sure it'll ruin your pretty face and yes, I am checking you out if you're wondering," he shook his head in disapproval at my choice of words "So how's my sister actually?" gosh, it still feels weird saying that out loud.

"She's wild and reckless—"

"That I already know," I said glaring at him

"Well let just say she's like two Maryas," I let out a laugh, One Marya is hell but two Marya? One word : Chaos !

"OK tell me…how in the world did you end up as her mentor?" his smile falter, he told me everything from when they first found them in Portland, the conversation in the Headmistress's office up until how he end up as Rose's mentor.

"You should have keep your pretty mouth shut Dimka,"

"I couldn't just let Headmistress Kirova expel her would i? she has the raw potential to be a great guardian to Vasalissa… she does have a bond with her and that would make her an excellent guardian if it weren't for her smart attitude," I still couldn't believe about Rose's bond with Vasalissa, so I added checking them out on my to do list. "And she's late again, so you want to spar Zhandra? Its been a long time since our last spar,"

"Do I look sparing appropriate?" I motion to my clothes, His eyes went up and down my body and amusement crossed his face "Looks like you're checking me out Dimka, I'm flattered," I used a very seductive tone at the last part.

"You always wear these kind of clothes and that had never stop you before" He smile one of his smile that just lit up the room, how I wish he would smile ore often, woman would be swooning over him.

"True," I shrugged standing across him in my fighting stance. I lung at him, speed was my thing, back at St. Basil the school had the students run 25 laps each day, so I'm pretty fast if I could so say for myself. Before my feet could get into contact with his stomach he had deflected it and spun me around. I regain my balance and charge towards him again and punch him on his left cheek. And another thing about me, I never gave an opportunity to my opponent, I would keep on charging them, not giving them the opening to strike, which makes me a very deadly opponent—next to my partner in crime of course-

I continuously kick him but he had deflected most of my move, he grab me by my leg and pin me on the floor "Dead," he whisper.

"Fuck! Will I ever beat you," I said as soon as he was off of me.

"Probably not," he replied smugly, grabbing a towel and wipe his sweat off. If you're wondering yes, I had never beaten Dimitri in all of our sparring not even once, well maybe once but it didn't count as beating him because it was me and Marya Vs. Dimitri. At that moment, the gym's door flung open and Rose rush in panting. Her hair was in a messy bun which I'm sure she overslept.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said in between pants, her feature turn surprise when she saw me.

"Good morning to you," i smile innocently at her

"Rose, you're late…again and this time you're 15 minutes late, go do your laps now," wow, I couldn't believe Dimka could be so strict.

"See you later at lunch sis," gosh, it still feel weird calling her 'sis' "I need to go and meet my fellow guardians, but I'm heading to my room first and get this fucking dirt off of me," Dimitri just shook his head at my wonderful vocabulary "And Dimka, don't be so hard on my sister," I winked at him

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**- Maira**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! Thanks a lot to Natroxz! She's the only one who had been reviewing me, I appreciate it a lot! So to the others please read and review, It would make me happier**

**Diclaimer : Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy **

After a short visit at my room I went to Guardian Petrov's office, for a short guardian meeting, before going in. I put on my guardian mask, yes I do have some self-control and I know when to act reckless and when to not.

"Ah, welcome Guardian Hathaway," guardian petrov greeted as soon as she saw me coming in, inside the room there were a lot of guardians standing around the room but their eyes turn to me as soon as Guardian Petrov called me out. "This is guardian Alexandra Hathaway, the half-guardian to Seraphina Ivashkov that had just transferred here yesterday," Guardian Petrov said with so much power in her voice, well no wonder she's the head guardian here.

"Uhh..Well hi? My name is Alexandra Marie Hathaway but I prefer it if you call me Zhandra instead," I said politely.

"Is it true your Rose Hathaway's sister?" One of the guardians in the crowd ask, So much for politeness. I had the fight the urge of rolling my eyes at him, I mean isn't it obvious! We practically have the same last name. After the 'mingling' session I got to know a few of the guardians : Celeste, Yuuri, Ethan, Emil, Heath and Stan the others I don't quite remember them well I'll try to remember them when I have the time.

Alberta brought me back to her office and handed me my schedule "I'll explain to you about your guardian duties when your partner and charge get here" I nodded and head of towards the common, only to bump into Rose and a blonde girl who I recognize as Vasalissa Dragormir.

"Princess Vasalissa," I greeted, nodding formarly at her, Rose crack a laugh while Vasalissa just smile at me.

"Just call me Lissa,"

"Ok sure, and Rose?" Rose look at me when her laughing session was over "you look like shit," that made her go into another round of laughter.

"And I thought they had replace you!" she said tears were in her eyes. I ignore her and started sucking on yet another lollipop "Ok seriously Zhandra how many boxes of lollipop do you have in store in your room?"

"Tonnes but the candy monster stole them from me last night and only left me with this one," I said rolling my eyes at her

"Candy monster?" She ask in disbelief

"Candy monster," I said, I stare at Lissa and she seems…ummm uncomfortable, well I would be too with all the stares at murmurs going on around the room whenever she's in sight. "Lissa, don't let it get to you, and to the others GET A LIFE FUCKERS!" She just smile, Rose looks like she was trying to fight a smile. We started heading off to our first lesson—well my first lesson actually. I don't have the same class with Rose nor Lissa.

But when I arrive at my first class which was guardian theories with Guardian Alto I spotted Eddie at the back. I went to the back and sat beside him "Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," he greeted back "So how are you handling things around here?"

"The stares are getting less so I'll survive," I shrugged, Guardian Alto then entered the class.

"And a warning Stan is a jerk," I cocked an eyebrow at Eddie but my attention was caught when I heard Stan called out my name.

"Well well well if it isn't Alexandra Hathaway joining our class," From the sound of it, I'm starting to not like him at all "If you wouldn't mind could you explain to the class how you ended up as a half-guardian? I'm sure all of us are curious," His tone ticked of my bitchy attitude.

"Why don't you do the pleasure Guardian Alto? I'm sure the school had already inform you why I ended up where I am right now," There was a couple of gasp in the room and I'm sure his face just reddened.

"I wasn't asking Alexandra, it was an order," Unwillingly I went up to the front, when I notice Dimka was one of the guardian standing at the back I wink at him which infuriated Stan more.

"Like I said earlier Stan, just called me Zhandra," I hiss at him and turned my attention to the crowd "You guys want to know how I ended up as a half-guardian? Well long story cut short, Me and my partner surpassed the seniors at our school and because of certain 'events' we were given our title earlier"

"And what 'event' might that be?" He ask. I stare at him in disbelief. I'm so going to throw this piece of shit in the pits of hell

"Well Stan…I thought you were already told of the 'events' or maybe they don't care of telling you since you're such a fucking douchebag…and to the others if you're curious, Mind your own fucking business," I got a disapproval look from Dimitri as I strode back to my seat.

The class just stare at me stunned "Don't you guys have better things to stare than me? I do know I'm irresistible but your stares are so fucking annoying," I shouted and they all turned back to Stan who was throwing daggers at me. When his boring class has ended, Dimitri went beside me when I exited the class.

"Is that even necessary?" He ask his voice dripping with disapproval.

"You should say that to Stan," I said through clench teeths. Dimitri of all people should know that the topic about the 'event' is very sensitive to me.

"I know he shouldn't have said that but is it really necessary to call him that?" I stop on my tracks and face him

"Look Dimitri, You of all people know what happen! And you of all those fucking people should know how sensitive that topic is to me! My previous school would have inform this school about my condition! So don't blame me for saying all those things to that good-for-nothing douche bag Alto!" I run towards my next class leaving a stunned Dimitri behind.

The day went by fast and before you know it, it was lunch already. I went through the commons and got a few stares mostly from the students who were in Stan's class earlier. Mason saw me and called me to his table, I went to his table after I got a bowl of salad and juice.

"Hey," I said to all of them. In the table were Mason, Eddie, Shane, Meredith and some other guys that I couldn't recall their name. I sat in between Mason and Eddie with Meredith across of me.

"Hey, I heard what happen at Stan's class…Don't let it get to you, he's a jerk,"

"I think the word 'jerk' is an understatement, he's more like an 'fucking-selfish-asshole-douche'" I said which made the table tremble with laughter.

"He does that a lot…you should have seen the fights he always got into with Rose," I chomped on a cabbage leaf and drank my juice greedily. If either Damien or Jackson was here, they would kick the shit out of Stan.

The group made some small talk, when lunch was over I headed back to my dorm. The dorm matron had told me there was a package for me waiting in my room, and I'm sure the package was from my gang back in St. Basil. The thought made me better. I skip toward my room and literally bump into Rose.

"Sorry sis didn't see you there," I rolled my eyes mentally at myself.

"Obviously, you were too happy to even notice the people around you…so what's up? Why so happy?"

"I got a package from my friend back in Serbia, So what are you doing here? Outside my room?" I pointed to my room.

"Oh…that, I thought it would be nice if we do some…bonding,"

"Oh god even the word 'bonding' seems weird,"

"I know Dimitri had gotten me permission from Kirova,"

Whoa, that's nice of him, maybe he felt guilty about earlier, which most probably wouldn't be the case. Knowing him. I snorted at the thought of Dimitri, he might be an old friend but his view on life can be such a pain in the ass sometime

"How nice of him," I mutter under my breath.

Rose laugh "He thought we could use some 'bonding'" When we went into my room, I jump straight to the package that was lying on my bed. I tear of the package and lots of pictures and pieces of papers in it.

One of the picture I saw was Stephen being cover by whipped cream spray by none other than Jackson and Damien. The other was a picture of Marya showing her middle finger, typical her.

"That's some crazy friends you got there," Rose said showing me a picture of Tyler being attack y the others on the ground. I took the biggest piece of letter and read it aloud—for Rose's sake—

_Hey Z, we miss you too well Tyler miss you the most! Well couldn't blame him he's too infatuated with you… and guess what? Britney has been trying to take over your reign and take Tyler's lonely heart. Its hilarious! And by the way why are we exchanging short letters? This is the 21st century for god sake! we have internet! I can't believe you're so old-fashioned! So go on your skype tomorrow after lessons are over! We'll be waiting._

_- Zoey_

The other letters were from Rosalie, Christie and surprisingly from marya. Most of the letters were the frequent I miss you. Well beside Marya's…She's practically yelling at me in her letter for stealing her candy.

"So if you don't mind me asking," I let out a laugh at Rose's hesitation, from what I heard the word hesitation is never in Rose Hathaway's dictionary.

"You want to know how in the world I know Dimitri?" I ask and she just nodded "Well, Dimitri is Marya' brother and during my fabulous childhood I spent most of it with Marya so I got to know Dimitri," I saw something in Rose's eyes but then it faded quickly as it had appeared.

We spend the night chit chatting about everything that we need to know, Rose had also mention Mason's crush on her which I found it amusing, at least I got something to tease Mason was great bonding time with Rose, at the end we called it a day and hit the hay sack well Rose—sneak back—into her room.

Next day went by at a flash, the next thing I know I end up waiting for Zoey on her Skype account. A few minutes later, she's on and requested for a video conference, I accepted. The next thing I saw was Zoey's face with the others on my laptop.

"And I thought you were old fashioned," Zoey said in a teasing tone.

"Well Zo, I'll take that as a compliment, God, I miss you guys so much, it felt like an eternity since I last saw you guys!" I said

"Wow, That's an exaggeration Z," Damien said, two faces were missing from the group "Marya and Seraphina aren't at school, Seraphina was called by her oh so glorious Aunt, so after heading to court both of them we'll go straight to St. Vlad,"

"And she ain't happy about you stealing her candies, she had made all of us suffer her wrath when she found they were gone," Stephen said throwing guilty daggers at me "Sometimes I wish you two would act your age,"

"Try to say that at M," I said rolling my eyes at Stephen.

"Actually he did, and…well I think you can guess what she did,"

"She kick the life out of Stephen leaving him sore the next morning," I said in a matter-of-fact, they all nodded in unison except for Stephen who couldn't stop glaring at me "Stop glaring Stephen you'll burn a hole on Zo's laptop"

"Well at least I'm used to feeling sore every day," we all turned to him giving him a_ please don't tell us about your sex life with Rosalie _look. Rosalie on the other hand was tomato red.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! :D Thanks a lot for the review, I'm dissapointed for the amount of review i had gotten since I started writing the re-written version but nevertheless I would keep on updating :D After this I think I would make Sunday my updating day! Ok, I'll let you guys read the chapter now.**

**Usual disclaimer apply :)**

"Well at least I'm used to feeling sore every day," we all turned to him giving him a_ please don't tell us about your sex life with Rosalie _look. Rosalie on the other hand was tomato red. We continue on talking about the things that had happened since my absence. Zoey told me Abigail Conta, had been TRYING to get Tyler's attention since I'm out of the picture.

"You should have seen how she clings around with T," Rosalie said

"Please don't remind me," Tyler said rolling his eyes at Rosalie, I almost jump when I heard a knock on the door "Guess you got o go now huh?" I nodded and sign off.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I'm coming!" I shouted annoyed and flung the door open only to reveal Rose about to knock on my door—again—"What's up Sis?"

"Dimitri ask me to bring you to the gym," she said matter-of-factly, I narrowed my eyes at her

"Now?" She nodded.

"Ok. Race you there!" I didn't wait for her and sprinted of towards the gym, I wonder what would Dimitri want right now, I mean I'm still furious with him about what happened the other day. I barge into the gym and jump on Dimitri—Luckily he's back was at me—using my dhampir speed, I sprinted across the gym and knock Dimitri on the floor. "Gotcha!" I mutter "And for once, I did caught you off guard," I winked at him and jump back on the floor.

He rolled his eyes and try to grab me and knock me of balance, I bounce back before he could land a blow on me, I went to his side and did a roundhouse kick, sending him off to the nearest wall. He grab my arm when I was about to punch him and turned both of us around. So this time I'm stuck between him and the wall. "Alright, I give up," I surrender, he look at me for a moment and smile one of his rarest smile when he was sure I wouldn't do anything to him anymore.

"I'm sure you can guess why I want you here?" Dimitri asks as he grabs a towel. I gave him an-are-you-serious look before snatching the towel from him, wiping off my own sweats.

"Umm…Rose you should shut your mouth before flies get in," I said turning to face the slightly embarrass Rose whom I didn't notice until now. "So D, you want me to help you with my sister's training?"

"Yup," he pops the 'p' "I want you and Marya to show Rose both of your fighting skills, I think it would really help Rose,"

I grin "Are you finally stating that both me and Marya are badass?" Dimitri just shrugged and ignore my question. "Hey, if you're acting like this I won't do it and neither will Marya," I had to stick out my tongue at him like a 6 year old.

He grunted "Yes, I'm finally saying both you and Marya are badass," he said it in a forceful tone.

I try to fake a sad smile "I'm not convinced, how about you try begging on your knee?" His eyes widened as he mutter something in Russian "Hey! That's not fair! You do know I don't speak Russian!" He just rolled his eyes and kneel down on one knee

"Whoa Dimitri slow down, I'm not age-appropriate to get married right now," I said in a teasing tone "Maybe if you carry a nice ring with you I would change my mind," I smirk at him. Rose was watching the scene in disbelief, I mean what sister wouldn't be surprise if a twenty-four year old dude get on oneknee for a sixteen year old

Dimitri just rolled his eyes "Zhandra Hathaway, you're one of the best guardian I have known in your age would you please do the honor and help me assist with your sister's training?" when the words came out from his mouth I was having trouble trying to not laugh, thanks god Rose laugh for me. Her laugh could be literally heard all of the school!

"Yes, Dimitri Belikov…I will," I said, and leaned down pecking on his cheek. I mean he went through all the embarrassment to just get me to help him with Rose, he should at least deserve a kiss or two. He rose up muttering something like 'I'm so going to get her next time'

- Marya's pov

"Are we there yet?" I kept asking the guardian who's driving us to the court. I think its Guardian Ivanov. The queen suddenly 'requested' both Seraphina and me to visit her at court before going off to St. Vladimir. I kep wondering 'what the hell does queen bitch want with us now?' From my sources, She's the culprit behind our transfer to St. Vladimir—Seraphina and Zhandra doesn't know though, I though it would be better if I keep the dirty little secret to myself—gosh, she's such an annoying queen.

"If I were you guardian Belikov, I would keep my mouth shut," Guardian Cross said.

I put on my seductive smile "Well James, I'm sure you wouldn't hurt me will you," Seraphina flash me a shut-up-now-or-else-I'll-kill-you look.

Guardian Cross stare at me from top to bottom then went back to facing the road. I smirk mentally at myself, I don't want to sound like I'm bragging but I do look sexy, If I say so myself. I have curves just at the right places, girls just want to be me and some guys just want to get into my pants. I have long natural brown hair, that had natural curls at the end. I've suffered from heterochromia, so I have two eye colors. My right eyes had the deep brown color like all of my siblings and ice blue eyes for my left one which I inherited from my 'real' father—I'll explain that part later—

Thanks god for my long bangs that I manage to cover my left eyes, so people don't usually notice it. Well sometimes I wore contact lense, but they can get annoying sometime. So back to my inner rambling, my brother is the well known Dimitri Belikov, he's the only male in my family. But he's my half-sibling along with my other sisters. Long story cut short, My mother was 'seeing' Dimitri's father but she was cheating on him, Olena was also seeing my father, and why do you ask that? Well let's just say Dimitri's father isn't nice to Olena, he kept beating her up but when she met my father she fell for him and both of them were practically in love.

When Dimitri's father found out about it, he went to my home and beat my mother up, at that time my father had disappear somewhere. Fortunately Dimitri was there, he beat up his own father when he was thirteen. From my birth I know I didn't have the same father like the others which make me feel like an outsider, I was only close with Dimitri.

Not wanting to be like my sisters I enroll in St. Basil, the academy in Serbia and met Seraphina and Zhandra. It was like were soul-friends! If you know what I mean that is. Guardians there kept going on and on about me and Zhandra being a special 'case', well both of us excel in our guardians duties better than anyone in the school. Zhandra found love there, with a dhampir boy name Riley Allaster, he was like a brother to both me and seraphina. He too was called 'special'. We became close, closer than a family could ever be. That's why Seraphina had requested the three of us as her sanctioned guardian, due to our kick-ass reputation we were given our promise mark earlier.

The school wasn't happy about it, so they decided to just give us half of our promise mark so that we could still enroll in the school, we might be badass we might practice a lot but it was proven it wasn't enough. One on life-changing day, we went out shopping for some things for our school-dance. It was really late, we were ambushed by strigois and ironically the person who lead the strigois was my long lost father—only paler with red ringed eyes— they had kill the guardians who were with us leaving the four of us fending for our life

We manage to kill almost all of the strigois but one of it had grab Zhandra and bite from her, making the three of us panic, Riley couldn't stand it and just lunged at it saving his love but he had kill himself in the process. Guardians from the school arrived at the last minute and all of us were save except for Riley. Zhandra was devastated when she heard the news the next day, traumatizing her. She wouldn't eat nor get out from her room. It was a dreading week. The whole gang were worried about her we even have to drag her out from her own room, and that isn't a nice picture. We kept telling her that Riley wouldn't want her to hole herself in misery for his death in her room, we were sure he would want Zhandra to get on with life, and that had waken her up. As weeks goes on she was back to the old Zhandra but Riley's death had haunt her, we would sometime hear her cries at night, one night when she was crying we found her cutting herself.

The Headmistress was worry that she actually sent Zhandra to counseling to prevent her from hurting herself again. Things got better after that, all of us grew closer than ever and we still are now with addition to Tyler, who had a major crush on Zhandra. But bad news for him, Zhandra isn't ready to open up to anyone yet.

"Umm…Hello earth to Marya?" I snap to reality when I realize Seraphina was calling her, she kept waving her hand infront of my face that irritated me so much that I actually end up bitting her "What the hell M! You don't have to bite me!"

"Sorry S," I said rolling my eyes at her

"And I thought I lost you," she kiss her bitten hand, pouting. "Next time you did that, I'll suck the water out of you," her gaze turn to ice cold when she said that. Ah, typical ice princess Ivashkov

**Boring chapter? I know, this chapter wasn't my best but things would get more interesting after this, I promise! :D**

**Please review, reviews make me happy**


	6. Chapter 6

"And I thought I lost you," she kiss her bitten hand, pouting. "Next time you did that, I'll suck the water out of you," her gaze turned ice cold when she said that. Ah, typical ice princess Ivashkov.

When we arrived the court's guardian told us to go to the queen's chamber,how cruel is that? We just arrived at court in less than 5 minutes, suffering from jet lag and she just ordered—note the sarcasm—us to go to her room. How I wish her lover boy isn't with her at this moment.

Serapina just flash a let's-get-this-over-and-done-with look and stomped to the queen's chamber way while i—relucantly—followed her being all guardian mode.

"Come in," a familiar male voice said when Seraphina knock, urgh…tough luck, looks like Ambrose is here too. Wonder what we did to get this 'special treatment' I join Ambrose standing at the side, flashing him a wink before putting up my guardian mask which I hate so much, I mean when we're totally in Guardian mode, we can't have fun, we can't even smile!

"Hello Aunt Tatiana," Seraphina greeted formally sitting on the sofa across Queen Bitch when she was comfortably sated she stare at Queen Tatiana, raising her eyebrow "What do you want Aunt? I know you won't through all the trouble to get both me and Marya here,"

"I'll get to that later—" Queen Tatiana scrunch up in irritation

"I don't have much time Aunt Tatiana, I got places to be," oh burned, I had to fight the urge on letting a smile crept on my face.

"Seeing as you're not in the mood for socializing," she sneak a glance at me, and I smile innocently at her "I want you to stop trying to learn offensive magic," that statement made both me and Seraphina flinch. Since the strigoi encounter, Seraphina felt like she was useless, that's why after that day, she's been doing physical training along with practicing offensive magic—sercretly—that's the reason why she's a bit tanner than most Moroi.

"You don't need protection Seraphina, you have two successful guardians who surpasses even the oldest guardians here," If it weren't for her statement earlier I would say thanks for the compliment. Both me and Zhandra had received molnija marks from our first strigoi encounter, I have5 molnija marks and Zhandra have 4 molnija marks.

After moments of awkward silence, Seraphina just stood up surprising Queen Bitch "Look Aunty, I know you don't want me to get hurt, but lives could be safe if morois fight alongside their guardian, that's what I'm trying to do…I'm trying to prove to the whole world that Moroi do need to practice offensive magic, like they used to." She said in her princess-tone "I've decided that a long time ago when I lost someone I care about and I'm keeping my words, nothing in the world would make me change my mind,"

Queen Tatiana just look up at Seraphina and sigh, she know she's not winning this fight "Alright, I'll still let you go on with your training but—" Queeny turn around and face me "I do hope you will keep her safe Guardian Belikov—"

"What do you mean by that ? I've kept her safe until now—" Seraphina flashed me her princess gaze and I shut up "I'll keep her safe your majesty," I spit at her. We were excused and thank god Seraphina had book tickets to Montana earlier.

We straightly went to the airport and boarded the Academy's private jet, after for god-knows-how-long we finally arrived, picked up by none other than Guardian Alberta Petrov. "Hello Princess, and Guardian Belikov," she nodded at us and lead us to a black SUV van. In the van was another guardian, I think his name was Ethan or something.

"I've heard a lot about you two," Alberta suddenly said. I perked up

"Well since you heard about us, you should know how—"

"Reckless, wild, troublemaking, Rude? "

"All of the above," I smile innocently, Ethan and Alberta just shook their head in disbelief "So what 'fun' guardian duties I would do?"

"I'll talk to you about your guardian duties with Guardian Hathaway when we get there,"

"Bummer, so….are we there yet?" Seraphina growl and smack me on my head "What?" I cried

- Zhandra's pov

"Seriously Dimka, I think you should add on her laps," Rose was under me, we were just sparring and it was easy for me to pin her down even though she's taller than me. "How many laps do you usually do Sis?"

"15," she said in between breaths, that's like six laps lesser than I usually do. I stare at Dimitri for a while narrowing my eyes at him, his face just show amusement.

"Don't tell me your liking the view Dimitri, how What a pervert I smile innocently as he gave me his best death glare, I jump from Rose and offered her a hand. She stare at it for a moment and then grab me trying to pull me down but instead I pull her up and wound my hands around her neck, pulling her into a headlock

"Another lesson sister, don't make it so obvious, I could literally guess what you would do next by just looking at your face," I released her when I finally realize I was actually chocking her "Uhh sorry sis, didn't mean to,"

"Rose practice is over, You should go back to your room," Dimitri instructed, Rose just grunted and stomp out from the gym.

"Quite a student you got there Dimka," I commented "A tip, try to make sure Rose is serious about this whole thing, she seem…distracted, I won't work with someone whose only going to give half of their attention, what's the use? Even though she's my sister." Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me "What I'm fully capable of pulling out a speech you know!"

"I'll talk to her tomorrow,"

"You better be," I pointed my finger at him playfully


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Sunday! That means update time! :D Sorry, this chapter wasn't my best :/ Thanks a lot tothose who reviewed me :D i appreciate it a lot!**

**Usually disclaimer apply**

"You better be," I pointed my finger at him playfully, "So…where's Rose?" For once things didn't change here…I seriously need her full commitment in this.

"She's late again,"

"Obviously! If she weren't late we would be sparring by now and you my friend would be so turn on," I wink at him and he just rolled his eyes at me, the doors sprung open, A wild-and-pissed Rose come stomping in, she might always lead an army of death with here. Before Dimka could say anything she stroll of to the tracks.

"This. Doesn't look good," both me and Dimka said in unison, we stare at each other and burst out laughing. I'm so going through hell right now. After only five minutes, Rose came in. "How many—"

"15," I stare at her in disbelief, I gave Dimka a death glare as both me and Rose positioned ourselves. She had the first punch and I dodge it easily "Too sloppy!" Her jaw tightened, she spun around and try—emphasize the 'try' part—landing a roundhouse kick on my stomach, I grab her feet and flip her around

"Too predictable!" I shouted at her, this time she just lung straight at me, I rolled my eyes mentally and grab her arm, but unfortunately for me I wasn't expecting her too stood hold on her place and flip me, landing me on the floor. Now, that's what I'm talking about.

I jump back on my feet and started attacking her seriously, she landed a few good punch on me and by the end of our sparring session I swear I got bruises every where, thank god for the practices I have with Marya, or else this would be the end of me.

Dimitri had to pry us off each other or else we would spend the whole day kicking each other's ass. Not that I mind though, I haven't gotten a good fight lately. "Wow, Rose that was awe—uh where is she?" I look around but not even a strand of Rose's hair in sight.

"She left the gym five minutes ago," Dimitri said rasing an eyebrow "How do you think she did today?" He ask as he clean up the mess

"She looks blood thirsty," I said matter-of-factly, helping Dimitri with carrying the equipments, We place it at the equipment room, when I turn around, Dimitri was watching me, I raise an eyebrow at him and he did too. "Don't tell me you love the view of my ass?" He narrow his eyes

"Mind to elaborate about the whole 'blood thirsty' thing?" Oh, I snap my finger at him

"So that's why you're all quiet and all," I said jokingly "Well at practice today, her eyes only show one emotion which is anger, she only fights good when she's angry and we don't want that, it's like sending an army of strigoi to the world. And I know that both of us or any of the teachers in school don't want to face the wrath of an angry Rose,"

"But look at the bright side," I shrugged, drinking a bottle of water greedily.

"And what's that?"

I smirk at him "The bright side is that, it's actually proven that I'm fully capable of giving a speech," Dimitri just shook his head and glare at me "Whatt?" I whine, before heading to class I stop by my room and change into a tank top with a weird design paired with worn-out jeans and converse sneakers. The day went by rather slowly, when guardian protection class came, Rose totally kick ass!

For the first time since she return, she finally beaten Shane. The class applauded her victory, well she did beat him, she at least should get the credit, but all I could see was the anger. Seeing her fight because of that, pissed me more. After class, me, Mason and Rose went together to the cafeteria.

"Look's like the come back starting," Mason commented

"And so it seems," Rose shrugged, she turn around, resting her eyes on me "And Zhandra, why are you so quiet today?" I stop and so did Mason and Rose.

"Yeah Rose is right, you didn't even have one witty comment today," I suck in a deep breath and shouted, making both Rose and Mason jumped in surprise.

"That does it!" I said victoriously, don't blame me, I'm weird. I do things out of the ordinary just to get rid the tension building in inside of me. Rose smack my head and I turned around and glare at her.

"Next time you do that…Please warn us," She said the 'please' part in a pleading tone.

"Don't blame me sis," I said sarcasm dripping in each and every word.

- Marya's pov

"So…." I whine for the thousandth time today

"Another word from you Marya, I'll have you thrown to the pits of hell," Seraphina said in a very frustrated tone, finally after for god knows how long we're here at St. Vladimir! And darn it, the school looks so gothic that literally give me the creeps.

Alberta and Ethan lead us towards the common, which would probably be filled with Students right now, since it's lunch time. How nice, looks like they want to make our presence known, well I'll make sure our presence were acknowledge.

I stomp through the big wooden door impatiently, every conversation that was going at that time die down as I strodded my way through the cafeteria "Well Hello St. Vladimir! Marya—" that's when I saw her, the candy stealer… My voice trail away as I went across the room to Zhandra with incredible speed—well I'm not a half-guardian for nothing—I tackled her to the ground, she looks different somehow,she looks taller and her hair is longer. Wow can't believe things change fast.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zhandra ask, her eyes shooting daggers at me, even hervoice sound's different.

"Well, if it isn't obvious Zhandra, I want to kill you now, you're freaking candy stealer!" that's when I notice someone poking my shoulder.

"Umm…M I'm here," I turn around and saw another Zhandra! What the fuck is going on here? My gaze kept on shifting from the Zhandra who I had underneath me and the Zhandra who was just standing beside me.

"So If you're Zhandra, who's this?" I pointed to the Zhandra that was underneath me

"I'm Rose," the Zhandra beneath me sneered.

"Well if you're Rose, how come you look a lot like Z here?" Zhandra gritted her teeth and smack my head. I rose on my feet and turned to Zhandra. "What the fuck did you do that Z?"

"Well smarty pants if you can't be anymore stupider, Rose is my sister, " Zhandra said as she help Rose on her feet, I stare at her, confusion plastered all over my face "Mother came to school announcing I have a sister? Ring a bell?"

"Oh that Rose…" I shrugged and jump on Zhandra

"What the fuck are you doing now?" Zhandra shouted, trying to shove me off of her.

"Well since I got the wrong person earlier," I trail of when I find two hands grabbing me of Zhandra. "Who do you think you are interrupting me?" I shouted, trying to break free from whoever it is.

"Well…I'm your brother," I froze, when Dimitri felt it, he let me down "If you're going to jump on Zhandra again, I might as well as carry you on my shoulder,"

"Well I'm sure I won't be enjoying the view off your butt," I commented, I look around and looks like I attracted a lot of attention "What the fuck people? Don't you have your own life to live?" I shouted and all of them just went back to their eating in silence.

"Oh yeah Z"

"What?" Zhandra ask with pure venom

"I'll get you next time," both of us were drag to the headmistress's office, looks like Seraphina was already in the room.

"I can't belive it! Not even one days has pass you already started making trouble!" Seraphina shouted when she saw me entered the room. Dimitri and Alberta stood near the wall. Looking guardian-like.

"Have a sit Guardian Belikov," Ms. Kirova said.

"Na-ah, standing will do,"

"I said have a sit guardian Belikov,"

"and I said I want to stand," Kirova ushered Dimitri to force me to sit. "Uh, I'll kill you next timeDimka,"

**Please review! or else I'll kill off Dimitri :p**

**and don't expect daily update from me, I'm going to have my exam next week and my father strictly forced me to study :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I know its not Sunday but I feel like to update :D On sunday would be my last updateuntil my exams are over, so wish me luck! :D AND for those who reviewed thanks a lot! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D So here it is chapter 8 of Life was never meant to be easy**

**Disclaimer : If even there was a jet plane right now I couldn't pretend it as a shooting star cause no matter how much I wish VA belongs to me it won't come true...RIchelle Mead owns VA, I'm just borrowing it**

"and I said I want to stand," Kirova ushered Dimitri to force me to sit. "Uh, I'll kill you next time Dimka,"

Ms. Kirova started her oh so famous lectures and damn I got to admit she's good. When she was done, Dimka escorted Seraphina to her room while we were drag to the guardian's room by Alberta.

"So since both of us are here what guardian duties should we do?" I ask as soon as we arrived in the room "and don't even dare ask me to sit, I've spent most of the day sitting and I'm sure my hot ass can't bare to sit anymore"

Alberta just shook her head in disbelief while Zhandra just rolled her eyes at me, I stood across Alberta with Zhandra sitting beside me, Alberta went through some papers the look back at us "Well I've been notified of your involvement in patrolling at your previous school, You'll be doing that with addition guarding some classes,"

I raised an eyebrow while Zhandra just remain silent "You two won't be taking any classes except for guardian theory from now on, you would be expected to follow Princess Ivashkov in her classes. You would also be expected to help some of the teachers with handling guardian classes, do you have any question?"

"How about our patrolling?" I ask

"You would be either having morning patrolling or night patrolling but since you two are technically still students, I would be giving you night patrolling with a few morning patrolling," She answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "If either of you have free periods, you might as well enroll in some of the classes,"

We were brief about the whole patrolling then Zhandra lead me to my room, which fortunately I'm not sharing it with her. "Tyler misses you," I said suddenly, I mean she's was pacing around my room, I might as well make conversation with her "Abigail and Britanny are taking our reign already,"

"Does your poetry have anything to say about this?" I flinch, for some reason I'm really attracted to old and new poetries, it isn't an ordinary attractions, it's like I've been pulled towards it. Every poetry I've read has always something to do with the future.

"I'll see what I can do," I grab my poetry book and concentrate on it, just after a few seconds I was staring at a poem entitled 'A new life' _How ironic _I took a deep breath and started reading it out loud

_I've been sitting around this life for years,  
Not enough laughs and too many tears.  
Trying to figure out where it all went,  
These wasted years that I have spent._

Searching for something to go beyond,  
Life's a stone skipping across a pond.  
At the last skip, it hits with a splash,  
Down the stone sinks, gone in a flash.

Pushing and pulling, it's tearing apart,  
Poking and prodding an underused heart.  
This dark velvet curtain that hides my soul,  
Living this life has taken it's toll.

In a flash of bright light, the curtain is torn,  
Tumbling down all tattered and worn.  
Revealing new life, a child within,  
Born free of hate, of suffering and sin.

Now my eyes see what has never been told,  
Striving forth happy, confident and bold.  
Into a world that's unfamiliar but friendly,  
Into this new life my spirit will send me.

Living and laughing, loving it all,  
I stood myself up and answered the call.  
The darkness has gone, replaced by the light,  
I gave up the darkness with hardly a fight.

I've been sitting around this life for years,  
With laughter aplenty and hardly a tear.  
Now I can see just where it all went,  
Cherish every moment of this new life I've spent

"That's weird, so what does that mean?" Zhandra ask sitting on the edge of my bed, I stare at the page then suddenly the pages flip into a new poem.

"Here's another one," I sigh and read it

_Flower blooms on a spring summer day__  
That never withered, never die  
Purity and honesty falls into it  
As well as the sweet scent of love._

The sun smiles, what a happy day!  
A day of joy, a day of happiness  
Time to change, time to love  
And a good start to forget!

Learning to Love you, a good start for me  
Forget my past, forget all things  
Wind carries me along the way  
A rainbow appears to save me.

A rose's petal across the way  
Two flowers intertwined  
Sharing each other  
Angel's voices,  
Its rhythm and rhyme  
Makes the flowers  
To forget  
To love  
Starting a new life.

Zhandra was concentrating so hard that if it were a normal situation I would make a remark about her concentration, But my 'reading' isn't just a normal thing. "Well from what I can understand the first poem was about moving on and the second one was about 'founding love'"

"So you're saying is we have to move on and enjoy our life?" I nodded, putting the book aside.

"I'm also saying that you have to move on," Zhandra just narrowed her eyes at me.

"Coming from someone who didn't even dated anyone after her relationship ended," She sneered at me, this is why I hate it when I bring up about Riley. I know they were deeply in love with each other but I also know that Riley would have wanted Zhandra to move on and not dwell on the past.

"I know that sounds unconvincing but hey! I did try but he's a jerk," A small smile was playing on her lips "He only had me for one day and he already turn possessive,"

"Are you talking about Damien and Rick?"

"Rick, obviously…If Damien was possessive we wouldn't last long," I shrugged, Damien and I have dated for almost six months, but I ended it because it wasn't going anywhere. I still see him as a brother, even though he love me

"Talking about Damien, how far have your relationship gone?" I stare at her shocked, Usually I would avoid that question but knowing Zhandra, she would beat the crap out of me If I don't tell her.

"Well we did do 'it—"

"'it' as in sex?" she cut in, her voice getting too eager.

"Not 'it' as in holding hands," I said sarcastically "of course sex you dimwit!"

"I thought you only love him as a brother?" I'm dead, I'm not a slut of course!

"Well lets just say we were two very drunken people in a party" One on of the parties, both me and Damien had drank around 10 shots of Russian vodka, we had a very hot make-out sessin that leads to-well you know,umm—sex.

Zhandra just laugh out loud "Let's stop talking about my past relationship how about here? Is there any hot guys? How about that cute guys with the freckles and red hair,"

"You mean Mason? Well he's cute but he's just not my type, there's Shane, Ralph, Jesse and…oh yeah! Eddie and I think he's totally your type,"

"Can't wait to meet him," I said seductively "So how about your twin?"

"Sisters, we aren't twin"

"What! are you fucking sure? You two look exactly the same!"

"Yes, I'm fucking sure, of course we look the same, we're sister for god sake!" Zhandra said, she glanced at her wrist watch "speaking of my sister, we have practice with her, Dimka had ask us to help her with her training and if you're wondering, yes! Rose's mentor is your brother," She went to the door and open it only to bump into Seraphina.

"If I have a camera right now, I would've capture the moment it would be so epic," I said helping both of them. Seraphina and Zhandra just glare at me. Seriously? I think today is glaring-day! The three of us went to the gym only to see Dimka reading his books.

"Old habits die hard huh?" I said, hand on hips "Seriously Dimka? I thought you would've change,"

"And I thought you would grow up for once,"

"Oh burned," I heard Seraphina and Zhandra muttered.

"I think I'll take that as an invitation," I said in pure venom, I went towards him and pin him to the wall.

"Seriously Marya?" He ask narrowing his eyes

"Well if I wasn't serious you wouldn't be pinned on the wall would you?" I smirk at him in seconds we were standing across each other, both of us launch at each other the same time, I try to punch his stomach but I only manage to graze it. He got hold of my hand and pushed me to the wall where I just pinned him earlier. Suddenly he just let go "What the hell?"

"You were about to give up, might as well release you so you can save your breath," I bit my bottom lips, he's right. "I got to go," before either of us said anything, he was already out of the gym. I got to admit my brother is fast for a six foot Russian.

"At least he had gotten rid of your anger," Seraphina said grabbing both my shoulder in comforting way

I shrugged and we went off to dinner. Mason called us over to his table and I notice this hot guy with black hair, let's just say he's totally my type. He was staring at me too but his head snapped to Zhandra when she called his name "—Eddie, this is Marya," she motioned to me "and Seraphina," So his Eddie, Zhandra's right he's totally hot.

"M and S, this is Mason, Eddie, Shane and Meredith," Zhandra said sneaking a wink at me.

"Were you the one who knock down Rose this morning?" Shane said suddenly, I just nodded and he gave me a smile that doesn't look friendly, Well Shane is good-looking but he's just not my type.

" So how many molnija marks do you have?" My smile falter when Meredith ask that, she's totally on my hate-list now.

"I got four molnija marks and of course a half-promise mark," I said in a cold tone. People thought the marks were badges of honor but it isn't, its taking someone's life and sometimes I feel like a murderer, I felt Zhandra nudging me, I stare at her and she just nodded at me as if saying : _Don't let it get to you_

"Umm…Guys excuse me for a second, I think I need some blood,"

"I'll go with—" I was about to stand up when Zhandra cut in

"Don't worry about it M, I'll bring her to the feeders," I mentally curse her, as she and Seraphina made their way to the feeders. I wonder if she gotten over it already. Since she's been bitten by strigois she's very sensitive about going to the feeders. So just let me state that today is the first time Zhandra went to the feeder for three years.

"So…If you don't mind me asking," Meredith said, I force a smile "When will you get a complete promise mark?"

"After Seraphina graduate, well I will get it completed along with you guys," I shrugged sneaking a glance at Eddie when he saw I was watching him, I turn to Mason "Have you seen Rose? I need to apologize to her about this morning," Mason just chuckled.

"Not sure actually, hadn't seen her since class," He said shrugging.

Suddenly Meredith stood up "I got to go guys, have some project with Jesse," we bid our farewell to Meredith, soon Shane left the table too leaving me with both Mason and Eddie. They were giving me insights of the school. Stan Alto was the jerkiest douche bag in school, after few laughs S and Z were back.

"M, did you brought S's blood bags?" I look through my bag and gave a bag of blood at Seraphina, the guys were bewildered when they saw it.

"Sorry, well Seraphina here only drink little amount from the feeders, she would get rid of her starve for blood by drinking this…" I try to explain at them.

"Well she's the first ever Moroi I saw drinking from a blood bag," Eddie said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Seraphina said as she punctured the blood bag with a straw. "You'll get used to it soon enough,"

We started talking about the past, Zhandra had brought up the event where I broke Abigail Conta's nose, I mean she was being a bitch, I might as well break her so she would know not to mess around with Marya Belikov. Before we know it, it was over curfew was my shift tonight, so I have to escort both Mason and Eddie back to their room. Mason was the nearest so I drop him off first, now I was alone with Eddie. We walk in silence neither one of us trying to make conversation.

"Well here's my room," He said when we arrived.

"Well good night then," I smile and turned around, I could hear a faint 'goodnight'

**How was it? Please review and tell me who you like? Is it Zhandra? Marya? or Seraphina? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess what? I'm back! exam finished today at let me tell you it was STRESSFUL! So now you can expect me to update daily well that depends though, I'll be updating my second story tomorrow so do look out for it. Here's the next chapter to Life was never meant to be easy.**

- Zhandra's pov

Both me and Seraphina left Marya with the others so she could mingle with them,I mean she couldn't get her eyes off Eddie. I might aswell pair them up. "So why all the sudden? Are you ok?" Seraphina ask concerned

"Yes, I am," I force it out, truthfully I'm am so not ok! I shuddered at the thought of sucking blood.

"You're lying…I can see it in your eyes," Seraphina halt to a stop "I'll go inside while you wait here alright?" I just nodded and ushered her inside. My eyes went to Marya who was laughing together with Mason and the gangs, I saw her sneak a glance at Eddie then back to Mason. I swear a blush was creeping on her cheeks. Someone's crushing.

"Hey Zhandra, who's the girl you're with?" I turned around and came face to face with Ralf Sarcozy, distant cousin to Abigail Sarcozy.

"Well hello douche," He smirk and held my wrist "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I glare at his hand and shook it off. "Didn't your cousin Abigail told you about me and Marya?" I ask smugly.

"Well she did told me about you and looks like she's right, you're one feisty hot chick," Oh my god, he did not just said that. I shove him to the wall, grabbing him by the collar, he might be taller than me but I'm stronger. That's when I felt someone grabbing my shoulder.

"Z…let him go," Seraphina spoke up, I let go of Ralf—shoving him first though—"I hope you learned your leason not to mess with us," Seraphina said directly at Ralf.

"And if I don't?" Ralf spat at her, he's in for big trouble.

"If you don't,, I might just do this," Seraphina said coldly, concentrating on Ralf who looks like he was suffocating for air, then she regain back to herself "We're not people you can mess around with," She said before we went back to our tables. They were talking about my misadventures with Douche Alto when we got there. I slide to a seat across Marya.

"Hey M, did you bring S's blood bag?" Marya look through her bag, when she found it she passed it to Seraphina. I could feel the stares we got from the guys and the other students.

"Sorry, well Seraphina here only drink little amount from the feeders, she would get rid of her starve for blood by drinking this…" Marya explain to them

"Well she's the first ever Moroi I saw drinking from a blood bag," Eddie said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Seraphina said as she punctured the blood bag with a straw. "You'll get used to it soon enough," She smile showing her fangs.

When curfew arrived, Marya had to send Mason and Eddie back to their room since her shift is today. Me on the other hand was walking Seraphina back to her room. I bid farewell to Seraphina and went to the dhampir's dorm, bumping into a very pissed Dimitri. "Wow, what's with that stare? Are you trying to kill me?" I ask, Dimitri just sigh and went past me. Ok, what the hell was that? I thought as I made my way back to my room.

- Marya's pov

I swear if I have to go through another day with all the stares, I am literally going to die. I mean it literally.

Today stinky Stan Alto asks me to take over his class for the day and I Marya Belikov had relucantly accepted it. And why did I accept it I don't even know... So here, I am standing in front of a now empty class awaiting the students

I might be a half-guardian but I am no teacher, I suck at studying but I am awesome in pissing of the teachers. I might as well as teach them how to piss the teachers instead. I look through the textbooks and I couldn't help but snort every time I flick a page. The novice won't be able to learn it just by reading but they needed to learn it firsthand...that's how I learned it. Before I know student came filling in the class, I look up from the book and saw Rose, Eddie and Mason looking at me as if I just grew three head.

'What?' I ask, putting the book down. 'if you're wondering why I'm here, I'm taking over this class for shitty alto,'

'You're joking right?' my mouth open astonished.

'oh Ashford do you doubt my teaching skills?'

'Actually I'm doubting you,' zhandra was next to rose, wearing an 'I love candy' shirt. "And that's why Alberta decided to make me teach this class with you,"

'Ah, if it isn't the candy stealer... And you helping me? That's torture beyond tortures' I cock my head to the side.

Before Zhandra could say anything, the bell rang cutting whatever witty comment she was about to say. 'Ok guys, go back to your seat' rose try to raise an eyebrow but failed, I sat on the desk, my left leg over the other leg. 'I told you so,' I mouthed at rose. She smirks and put her hand on her hips ' do you know that 'I told you so' have a brother? Its-'

'shut the hell up,' I smile tauntingly at her, 'you're not the only one who know about those glittering vampires Roza and I never knew you were the reading type let me guess…Lisa tormented you with the never ending story of the fairy,' the class erupts laughing, that's when I noticed Eddie at the back. I flashed my man-eater smile at them well at Eddie particularly and jump off the desk. 'Well guys truth to be told, I don't even know how to teach you, so what did you last do with shitty alto?'

'Theory lesson' a blonde dhampir said, I look at him in disbelief.

'Obviously guardian theory you smartass, what specific topic did alto taught you?' the room was silent for a few moment until mason spoke

'Something about far guard and near guard'

'Wow your smarter than you look Ashford,' he just shrugged and slump back to his seat.

'So far guard and near guard...if I were you I wouldn't want to learn from a damn textbook...so let me ask you this which one of you thinks they're ready to kill a strigoi?' I ask while tying my hair up. The students look at each other then a brunette guy raised his hand. Zhandra rolled her eyes at me.

"What she meant is, is there anyone of you in this class that's so sure that he/she could actually stake a strigoi?" A fake blonde dude raises his hand confidently.

'So since you're ready-' I used my abnormal dhampir speed and jump in front of him. 'you would be prepared if I do this,' the boy was wearing a scare look, I swear I think he just pee his pants.

When I jump off his desk he slump back to his seat. Looking terrified. 'If you're not even prepared for that then don't ever think about going on a killing spree, strigoi would snap your neck in a sec'

The room grew silent as i held each one of their attention 'killing a strigoi isn't as easy as it looks, staking it would take a lot of courage and if anyone could guess why is that?' Zhandra started to speak

Most of them said fear I shook my head at all of them 'c'mon guys I know you're better than this...' Zhandra encouraged

'Hesitations,' Eddie spoke up; I stare at him for a sec and then turned my attention back to the class.

'That's right, hesitation... The strigoi you're going to kill might be someone from your past, probably your _lover_, your close friend or even you're family,' I hesitated when I said the last part, and I thought I was talking about hesitation. I saw zhandra stare at me with a hint of suspicion in her eyes.

'Well back to the whole strigoi killing...hesitation is one of the things that could lead to your...well death' I shrugged, I sat on the front table again 'so any question?' most of their hands shot up 'Rose?'

'Since when did you become so serious? I thought Z was the serious one'

'Since the class started don't worry I'll get back to my bitchy self when this day is over,' I smile forcefully at her 'anyone else?' I ask, Shane hand shot up, I motion at him

'Are you in a relationship marya?' Zhandra was trying so hard not to laugh at his comment

'Nope, in fact I'm not...' I said through clenched teeth

"She meant serious question guys," Zhandra said a hint of amusement was in her voice.

Mason rose on his feet, I raise an eyebrow at him 'could you show us some moves?' he ask arms crossed

'uhh dude, this is theory lesson not combat lesson but since all of you are kinda irritating me... Come here Ashford.' I said tauntingly, he walk to the front while the others wolf whistled at him. I shove the table to the side and fix my hair into a high bun. Zhandra shot me a warning look but I was blinded by my irritation

'Show me what you got Ashford and don't hold anything back even though I'm hot,' I said when he stood across me he lunged at him, seems like his confident, he might be taller than me but that doesn't scare me at all. He tries to launch a punch at me but I stop it halfway with my palm. Grabbing the opportunity I hold him on his fist harder and twist it behind him...pinning him to the wall. He used his long leg and drove me off balance; I jump back and started kicking him. He dodge them well, I jumped on his back and knocked him to the floor. Yeowch, that's got to hurt, I forgot we don't have practice mats.

'You ok?' I ask offering him a hand, he took it and drag me down this time him pinning on me 'you just won't give up do you?' he was already panting, I used all of my strength and shove him off of me, turning us around. 'Dead' I said pointing his heart. When I look up there was intakes of breath, I saw Zhandra mouthed 'your eyes' oh shit. Thank god, I was save by the bell. Students were filling out of the class except for Zhandra, rose, Eddie and mason who I have sitting on one of the chair.

'You sure you're ok?' I ask inspecting his back for any injuries.

'Yes, I am...don't worry about it...I'm used to it already,'

'next time remind me not to teach theory lessons z?'

'Of course, and I think I found your contacts but its '

'it's gone...well no worries I still have stocks?' all of them rose their eyebrows 'I kept stocks so what? Mason I'll have you excuse for the rest of the day,' I said.

'All of you should go have your lunch, I know how boring our lectures are and mason I'll escort you to your room,' we went apart, Rose and Eddie went to the common, Zhandra went to get seraphina while mason and me are heading to the dhampir dorm.

There was a very awkward silence hanging around both of us, I told the dorm matron about mason then we went to his room. That's when he decided to break the silence

'sorry about your contacts,'

'did mason Ashford just apologize, wow'

'I'm not really that bad' he was staring intently at me

' did your mom ever told you staring is rude?'

'If I may ask why is your left eye blue?'

'And why should I answer that?'

'Stop answering question with question'

'you brought it to yourself first...shit I feel like we are fighting like a married couple,' he was speechless went I said the last part 'ok Ashford don't get the wrong idea, I am not interested in you that way,'

'your loss' he mumbles. The door went open revealing Rose and Eddie with foods.

'think you need this,' Rose said throwing a bottle of water at me 'after a huge speech today I wonder how a person couldn't get dehydrated from all the talking,'

'I feel dehydrated fighting with this jackass,' I motion to Mason who was sitting on the edge of his bed. '

'So what did they served today?' mason ask

'pizzas,' Eddie said handing mason a paper bag. I groaned when mason took out a slice

'what's up Marya you want some?'

'Hell no! I don't get why in the world your school feed junk food...all I ever eaten in my whole life are healthy foods including small junk food...but this? Oh god'

'I think your school also feed you some kind of steroids,'

'ok what the hell? Aren't they illegal'

'you tell me, I can't believe you're really fast..heck you might be faster than a strigoi,'

I gulped 'you guys won't know the real strength of a strigoi until you actually would face them,' that's when I realize I have seraphina's blood bag with me, I took it out and the guys expression were priceless

' don't tell me you drink blood too?'

'Of course not dim wit, its seraphina's. I got to go,' I walked through the door and came face to face with a wall of flesh

'and that's a very epic expression,' seraphina said 'and this time I caught it on camera,'

'hey guys, come in,' mason called out.

'Here...' I said handing seraphina her blood. Seraphina punctured the bag greedily with her fangs and started drinking from it, Zhandra walked across the room and sat on the floor '

'you could not believe how grumpy she is when she found out I didn't have her blood with me!'

'Ok guys, I think I need to go and see Lisa,' Rose said and as soon as she was out from the room Seraphina emerged from mason's bathroom, I could see blood on the side of her mouth..

'uhh S...' I wipe it off for her.

'uhhh where did you throw the bag?' Mason ask his face darkened

'in the trash can of course,' seraphina said matter of factly 'where else?' she shrugged and mason looks like he's going to puke.

'dude, you gotta get used to it,' Zhandra said 'I don't want to be label as a buzz killer here but do you guys know why rose and Lisa ran off?' mason and Eddie look at each other and shrugged.

Eddie was the one who spoke up 'nope, I thought you would know'

'uh, news flash I just know I got a sister,' Zhandra look at me and realization crossed her face 'here's your contact and fyi Damien just called earlier and he said he misses you,'

'I'll wear them tomorrow,' I stare at Eddie when Zhandra mentioned Damien, his face were giving a 'I don't care' vibe.

'Damien?' mason ask with obvious curiosity in his tone

'my ex' I said simply

'what happened?'

'you don't want to hear about it,' Zhandra and Seraphina rolled her eyes

'Marya broke it off just after three months saying that there's nothing romantic going on between them...but M you do know D has the hots for you right' seraphina ask

'obviously he looks like his feeling for me were advertisement'

'so got any eye on anyone on campus?' Mason ask wiggling his eyebrows, Eddie shot up, interested

'well maybe and FYI Mason when you did the eye things, it kinda makes you look a little gay,' I laughed and Mason's face reddened.

'how about you two? Got any girls around those fabulous arms of yours?'

Zhandra snorted and said 'Mason has a crush on rose,'

"oh my are you fucking serious?' I said in Russian. Mason looked down embarrassed

'yup, its obvious every time his around her,' seraphina said in Russian

'uh girls, non Russian here?' Zhandra said in her matter of fact tone

'well I'm sure Zhandra here is interested in someone,' zhandra's face darkened

'yeah and its Stan fucking alto,' her voice drip with sarcasm that I couldn't help but laugh at 'how about you Eddie?' she ask Eddie,

his eyes lightened a little 'well yeah, I've been interested since she came,' my inner voice was hoping he was talking about me, oh god since when did I became like this ?

"Whoa..dude you seriously need to tell her..or else you'll be too late,' I said turning into a flirty tone.

'well I'm not sure about that,' he said using the same flirty tone back

'is it me or is it getting hot?' I could hear the double meaning in zhandra's word 'well you are wearing a jacket z,'

**So how was it? and any one of you watch the Vampire Diaries if you do what team are you on Damon or Stefan ? oh and did you watch the latest episode? Who do you think kidnapped Elena? Sorry for those who haven't watch it**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm dissapointed, i didn't get any review for the last chapter but nevertheless i will keep on updating just for the sake of my readers :D **

**Disclaimer : Richelle Mead owns everything except Zhandra, Marya and Seraphina**

'is it me or is it getting hot?' I could hear the double meaning in zhandra's word

'well you are wearing a jacket Z,' Seraphina commented, playing around with her fingers "and dude we need to go practice, Dimka is waiting,"

"Urgh, I swear if I could I would torture him to a century of misery," I said in Russian

"If only you could," Seraphina said back in Russian, grinning like a fool, probably imagining me being dragged by Dimka by my hair, urgh…That is so not a hot image to imagine.

"For the thousandth time…Non-russian here," Zhandra said in an exasperated tone as she fixed her hair "Guess, we'll see you two tomorrow," I sneak a wink at the boys before heading out together with Zhandra and Seraphina to the gym.

"'before its too late' huh, nice quote Marya, never knew you were capable of quoting," Seraphina said, her arms crossed.

"Obviously he was talking about you…I mean throughout the whole conversation he was staring you," Zhandra turned around walking backwards while facing both me and Seraphina "I don't know about you but I think those gazing are romantic,"

"Zhandra…romantic? Weirdest combination ever," Seraphina nodded in agreement

"Hey!" Zhandra didn't realized she was about to head to the stairway that she stumble, both me and Seraphina try to reach for her, thankfully she knock into a guy, thus making her fall less painful. Though I'm sure the guy would be in a lot of pain.

We dash towards Zhandra who looked at the guy in surprise "Riley?" I thought I heard she said under her breath.

"Are you going to get off me or not? Cause my back is hurt and you sitting on me ain't helping it," And I thought the guys was a gentlemen. He has jet black hair paired up with his sapphire blue eyes.

"Rude much," Zhandra said standing up "And aren't you a moroi? Shouldn't you be in the moroi dorm by now,"

"I was…I need to do something first but I'll do it tomorrow then, talking with you just worsened my mood,"

"I'll escort you to your dorm room," I said signaling Seraphina to take Zhandra back to the gym "Whether you like it or not,"

"Whatever," he mutters under his breath as he started walking with me trailing behind him, when we reach his dorm, he didn't even bother with a thanks instead shut the door right infront of my face.

"Well your welcome jerk," I turned around and knocked into a wall of flesh "Ok seriously dude wacth where you're going," I shouted

"Shouldn't you be the one watching Marya?" I know that voice anywhere

"Well well if its isn't Chrissie…I haven't seen you for quite a long time"

"I know how much you missed me,"

"Hell yeah I do," I hug him and he hugs me back, Christian was like a witty brother to me, he knew all about me—even the thing about my father—and I knew his story too. I guess that's why we get along so well, but since the whole thing with his parents, I never see him again, the only time I'll see him was when his Aunt visits us in Russia. Before the whole ordeal with the strigoi, Christian was a very cheerful kid but now the events had totally changed him into a whole different person.

Some students were passing by, giving both of us a weird look "Ok seriously? You do know I'm not good with this whole emotional stuff," I lean away laughing.

"I wonder how in the world we didn't passed by each other since I came here,"

"Probably because I blend in the dark,"

"And you shouldn't be…"

"Have you heard about the things that had been happening around the school?"

"About the whole Lissa thing? Yeah, Zhandra filled me in with what's happening between Rose and the Rinaldi girl,"

"Guess you're not much help,"

"Why thank you…" I said snorting "I haven't been filled in by the guardians here…but I'll tell when I got something,"

"ah…that's why I love you,"

I had to fight an urge not to raise and eyebrow but I did "So you only love me because I'm an excellent source…I'm hurt," I said in a fake hurt tone.

"Yeah right," he snorted sarcastically "Guess I see you around?"

"Of course dark night," He snorted and both of us walks in different direction


End file.
